The Little Ones
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: If there's one thing Toothless can't stand, it's babies. Dragon hatchlings and humans alike. But when he has to deal with both, can he stand up to their annoyance? Just made for fun and humor. Some Hiccstrid, but not a lot. (Now a batch of Oneshots!) (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_"The past is another land, and we cannot go to visit. So, if I say there were dragons, and men who rode upon their backs, who alive has been there and can tell me that I'm wrong?" _-Cressida Cowell

* * *

If there was one thing Toothless couldn't stand, it was babies.

Baby humans, and baby dragons alike.

He couldn't stand their babbling, and it annoyed him. Baby dragons always wanted to play, every...single...second. He knew; he helped take care of a few over the winter break. Baby humans weren't much better either; they just eat, sleep, and be annoying all day long. How did he know this?

Because he'd been living with both of them...for 2 months now.

* * *

Toothless was sleeping happily.

The best sleep he had for 2 months straight.

Fish flooded his dream, and he was happy. The happiest he'd been for 2 months straight. Peace...quite...serenity...fish...what much more could a dragon ask? He sighed in his sleep. Oh the greatness of it all-

*Cry*

Toothless's ears perked at the sound. It was official: it was just a dream, and it was over. He slowly opened his eyes, his pupils slits at the sound. He put his paws over his ears, trying to block it out, but it was no use. It just kept getting louder, and louder, and LOUDER...

He growled, his teeth sliding out from inside his gums. Oh, he'd _never_ hurt the child. _Never_. Not ever lay a claw on her. Just sometimes he felt like- he wish he could-...too hard to explain.

He looked to his right and saw Hiccup look up at the ceiling, since they were just underneath the baby's room. A small pattern of feet on the floor above them made Toothless look up as well. "Is she alright?" Hiccup called to whomever was up there. "She's fine." Toothless just managed to hear the voice from upstairs. A few moments later and the crying hadn't ceased.

"_Please...just make her stop...!_" Toothless muttered to Hiccup, his paws still over his ear flaps. Hiccup looked back at him as he got up to tend the fire in front of them, saying, "She's fine Toothless. Thank you for the concern though." He smiled.

Toothless glared, "_That's not what I meant._" He spoke.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. Now go back to sleep, I'll try and take you flying later." He said. Toothless's ear dropped. He knew he wouldn't, no matter how many times he said it. That little...little _she-thing_, was the cause for all this madness. He never got to spend time with Hiccup, that little baby was much more important. Toothless whined at him. Hiccup looked back and smiled, whispering, "I know, I haven't kept my promises lately." suddenly his face got serious, "I'm extremely busy right now. I'm sorry to have been neglecting you, I don't ever mean to." He walked over and patted his head, Toothless's paws slipping from the sides of the top of his head despite the girl still screaming upstairs.

"_I'll forgive you...this time._" Toothless purred. Hiccup chuckled, "Thanks, Toothless." he said, taking his hand away.

Toothless ignored the screams and settled back down, closing his eyes to sleep...but that piercing noise wouldn't let him!

Suddenly footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs, and the screaming got louder. Toothless opened his eyes to see that blonde girl, 'Astrid' Hiccup calls her, carrying that thing in a tightly wrapped blanket. "I'm worried, Hiccup. She looks fine, but she hasn't stopped crying!" She said with almost a frantic look to her face. Toothless had seen that expression before on her, and they were always caused by that bundle. Never Stormfly, just...that.

Hiccup got up from his seat and took a turn holding it, while Astrid sat down by the fire, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Hiccup hummed to the little thing, and the crying stopped.

_THANK THE GODS!_ Toothless cheered in his head.

Hiccup smiled down at the thing, and Astrid just shook her head. "How you do it, I have no idea." she muttered, her head in the palm of her hand, staring into the flames. Hiccup looked up at Toothless again, and a question formed on his face. "Has Adlis ever met Toothless yet?" he asked with a smirk. "I don't think so." Astrid said, shaking her head. Toothless looked at them curiously. Who was Adlis? It worried him now; they never made those expressions unless they were planing something...

Hiccup walked up to him with the bundle, smiling. Toothless looked up at him. "_What are you doing?_" he questioned. Hiccup knelt down in front of him, and said, "This, is Adlis." He took the blanket off the bundle and put the baby down on the ground in front of Toothless.

Toothless's eyes widened, he didn't know what to think. From the smell of the little thing, it was a girl. Dragons could detect that. There was already a mass of red hair on the little head, and she looked up at him with bright blue eyes. She sat down, wearing a pale cream colored tunic like her father's. Little freckles were sprayed across her rosy cheeks. She was...dare he say it...cute? She looked up at him and uttered another one of those annoying baby noises, before crawling forward to him.

Hiccup and Astrid both smiled at Toothless. "See? She likes you!" Hiccup said. 'Adlis' since that's what they called her, crawled to the side of Toothless's head, and pulled on his ear flap curiously. Toothless's eyes widen in pain as she tugged harder, but he couldn't shake her off; Hiccup and Astrid both would yell at him, he was sure of it. The little Adlis managed to climb onto the back of his neck with a laugh. Toothless admitted he smiled at that point.

Suddenly a squawk or two came from outside the house at the stable. Astrid's head lifted at the sound, and her eyes flashed with worry. She got up to walk over to the back door, when Hiccup stopped her. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough dragon, two little ones couldn't bring her down." He reassured, smiling. Astrid shook her head. "I want to go see Stormfly. I haven't ridden her in forever." she said, pushing Hiccup aside.

Suddenly Adlis climbed from Toothless's neck to the base of his head, gurgling another sound. Toothless couldn't see a thing. "_Could you get off? I need those eyes you know!_" he scolded. Hiccup looked back at him and smiled. "See? Toothless volunteered to go and check up on her." Toothless mentally face-palmed. _Why me...?_

Hiccup walked back over to him and took Adlis off of his head. Adlis's eyes widened, and a pout formed on her face. Toothless noticed this. _Brace for impact..._ he warned his ears before she started crying again. Hiccup looked down at her, and back at Toothless, almost pleadingly. Toothless's eyes widened again, not wanting to have anything to do with that...child, again.

Then Toothless really looked at his rider. He could see he was trying. Trying really hard to make things work. He could see the tire in his eyes, pleading Toothless to do something. _Anything_.

Toothless mentally sighed, "_Giver her here._" he muttered in defeat, holding his head out to his rider. _Why am I doing this...?_ Hiccup smiled down at him. "_Thank you_, Toothless." he said sincerely, putting Adlis down on his neck, the crying ceasing instantly. Hiccup looked back at Astrid who was still standing by the doorway worriedly. "Bud, do you think you could do another favor for me?" Hiccup whispered to the dragon "Do you think you could go and check up on Stormfly for Astrid? She's got a lot of her mind right now." he explained. Toothless shrugged, causing Adlis to giggle some. What did he have to loose?

He walked forward slowly, readjusting the baby girl on his shoulders. He walked to the door, and out it, making sure Adlis was riding ok. He took one last look at the couple standing by the doorframe, and gave them a gummy smile, which they returned, before turning around and walking down to the stables.

* * *

Adlis babbled in her own language the entire walk there. Toothless tilted his head in her direction, and asked, "_Will you be quiet?__ You seem to drive your parents insane._" he said, although he knew it wasn't true. She just laughed and tugged on his ears again, making him have to hold back a growl.

"Stormfly?" he called out to the stables in front of him. "What?" her voice called back, followed by a few shouts of, "Come back here!" and "Don't go over there!" Toothless sighed before walking in.

Stormfly looked up from the messy straw thrown around the place, caused by her two newest hatchlings, Blue and Cloud. Original, right? But hey, Toothless didn't get to choose.

The two dashed around the place, chasing each other and speaking in their own hatchling language like human babies. They knocked things over, and practically threated the welfare of Toothless, their mother, and Adlis. Suddenly they ran right by Toothless, one kicking up a bucket and had it knock into him. "HEY!" he shouted at them. Stormfly's eyes widened. "Toothless! Don't be so harsh; their just kids!" she squawked at him. Toothless picked up Adlis from the back of him in between his teeth, and said between the cloth in his mouth, "_This_, is why I'm shouting. If she gets a scratch on her, I die. It's basically that simple." he explained. Stormfly narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What _is it_ though?" she questioned.

Toothless looked at her. "A human baby. Girl, by the smell of it." Stormfly looked surprised. "I thought humans only came in three sizes! This must have something wrong with her, the smallest human I've seen was half the size of my leg. But _t__hat_..." she looked worried.

"I guess humans start from this size, and grow up like dragons? I've only heard this thing cry for about 2 moons now." Toothless suggested. Stormfly shrugged. Settling down and forcing her own two down next to her to sleep, she questioned, "Why is this one so important though? You said you'd get in some serious 'trouble', if that's another way of putting death." Toothless put Adlis down in front of him, and put his paws in a circle around her, not letting her escape the boundary.

"From the other scents on her, apparently she my rider and _your_ rider's daughter." Stormfly's eyes softened on the child. "Ahh, now I understand. But I'm sure Hiccup would _never_ kill you!" Toothless nodded, "I hope not, but I'm not so sure about his mate..." he said sadly. Stormfly squawked, "Why, Astrid would never do something like that!" she looked upset. Suddenly her head hung, "You may have some permanent scars though." she muttered.

Toothless rolled his eyes.

Adlis sat back and looked up at him, gurgling in confusion. Toothless looked down at her in between his paws and purred. Suddenly the cursed thing happened...a pout form on her face again... "Oh no...STORMFLY COVER YOUR EARS!" he said, closing his eyes tightly. She cried and kicked her little fur boots at him. "Toothless, make her stop!" Stormfly cried out.

I looked down at the girl, what did Hiccup and Astrid usually do?!

Suddenly remember Hiccup before he came down here, his eyes widened. "They usually hum to her!" he shouted. "Well then hum something!" Stormfly yelled. Uh..Uh...

Finally remember the tune Hiccup was humming before, Toothless attempted in in dragonese. Everything seemed to stop. It felt weird in his throat, the tune, but when he looked down, the tears had stopped and she was looking at him in interest.

It went on for another minute or two, and he finally stopped. He nuzzled the little girl, who laughed, and looked up at Stormfly, who took her wings away from her ears and was looking down at her as well. Adlis looked around and finally saw Stormfly, and crawled over to her, and nested up against her leg, falling asleep. "Aww...she's adorable!" Stormfly cooed, nudging her to a comfortable position to sleep. Toothless purred, and smiled. "She's got her father's hair." he said. "And her mother's eyes." Stormfly said. "She just so...precious."" the Nadder smiled.

Toothless didn't respond.

Suddenly the stable doors opened again, and Hiccup and Astrid walked in. Toothless purred at them, reassuring them of their daughter's safety. Astrid smiled of the sight of her dragon and her daughter together. Hiccup patted Toothless's head, and said, "Thanks, bud." Toothless smiled his response. Astrid picked up Adlis and walked back over to Hiccup, who planted a kiss on both his wife and his daughter's foreheads.

Finally Stormfly's little ones got a little tired of sitting down so long...

They bolted up at the newcomers, bouncing round and jumping on them. Astrid yelped in surprised and pulled Adlis close to protect her, while Hiccup tried to settle them down. "They need to go to the nursery, Astrid." Hiccup said as his attempts started to fail. She slowly nodded "But what about Stormfly?" "Her first three were about this age when they left to the nursery." Hiccup explained. Astrid nodded slowly, then looked at Stormfly. "I'm sorry girl." she apologized. "_It's ok..._" Stormfly muttered.

"Come on Toothless. Let's give Stormfly and her young sometime alone." Hiccup said, beckoning for him to follow. Toothless was happy to oblige.

Once they entered the house, Astrid whispered, "She's asleep. And out cold by the look of it. I'm going to go put her in her bed." she held Adlis out to Hiccup just to prove it. Hiccup nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Toothless looked up. From what he just heard, the little disaster twins were moving into the nursery, and he was getting at least 7 hours of peaceful sleep...?

_THANK THE GODS!_

* * *

**A/N: Strange one, isn't it? I really don't know how in the world I came up with this. Oh well. I figured that since they didn't include Stormfly or Meatlug's hatchling, I guess they had some kind of nursery where other Vikings take care of them. A little farfetched, I know.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**I hoped you liked my Oneshot, and that you have a great rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep! This has officially become a collection of oneshots!**

**I have glasses of my own, and I wondered what it was like for people back then with no glasses. So I made Adlis in the need of them. This may not be historically accurate, but it's all part of imagination. She's around the age of 10 in this.**

**Also, this will be the only one where Adlis needs glasses. I'm not that cruel.**

**Also, please excuse any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. I'm terrible at fixing them.**

**Always in Toothless's POV!**

* * *

_"The past is another land, and we cannot go to visit. So, if I say there were dragons, and men who rode upon their backs, who alive has been there and can tell me that I'm wrong?" _-Cressida Cowell

* * *

"Adlis! Get up! It's time for school! You get to train your first dragon!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Adlis! Your mother told you to get up! I expect you to listen!"

I rolled my eyes. They always fought like this every morning. I covered my ears with my paws. As I opened my eyes from sleeping, a yawn escaping my mouth. I looked to my right to see the table set for breakfast, and the delicious smell of chicken entered my nose.

Ok, I was officially up for the day.

I stood up, and stretched, arching my back, a crack echoing here and there. I shook my head from tiredness, and made my way to the table where Hiccup sat at. "_Food's ready?_" I questioned. Hiccup smiled and got up to get my breakfast. I smiled, blinking away the rest of the exhaustion that was left in my eyes. I shivered, the chill of the morning seeping through the wooden walls. _Apparently_ Hiccup or Astrid forgot to light the morning fire. Oh well, I guess I'd have to fix that.

I turned around and lit the fire pit in the center of the room, heat and warmth instantly filling the room.

"Thank you, bud." Hiccup thanked with a smile. I nodded. He threw me a large cod, which I caught in the air, snapping it in half. Gosh that tasted good! I swallowed and licked my jaw of extra pieces. Hiccup laughed and sat back down at the table to eat his own breakfast.

I stretching my claws and shaking my wing frames before curling up on the floor again, basking in the fire's warmth. Astrid came from the kitchen, carrying a plate of food. She suddenly stopped, scanning the table's members. Her eyes went mad, "ADLIS! GET DOWN HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!" she said before forcefully setting the plate down on the table. Hiccup just let out a breath of annoyance before taking a sip of water from the mug in front of him.

I heard small feet come down the steps, and I looked up to see the little red-haired, blue eyed, freckled girl walk down the stairs, both her clothes and her hair messed up from sleep. She held her small hand to her forehead. "Mom..." she groaned, "my head hurts. A lot." she squeezed her eyes shut and whined. Astrid just rolled her eyes. "Your head always hurts, you little drama queen." she said. Adlis's eyes brightened and her bottom lip started quivering.

"I'm not a drama queen! Every time I wake up my head ache just gets worse!" she shouted. "Eat your breakfast, sweetie." Hiccup said as he got up to put his plate away. Adlis put her forehead on the table and growled in frustration.

I looked up at them with confusion; couldn't they tell something was wrong with her? I shook my head. Every human had a different scent, but hers was...different. Something was missing, and me and other dragons were able to tell. Apparently, whatever this was, was giving her terrible head aches.

I went up and nuzzled her arm, trying to make her feel better. She just pulled her arm away. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, squinting. Astrid came out from the kitchen holding two fish from their tails. "Adlis." she said, leaning against the doorway. Her daughter's head turned in the direction of her mother's voice. "Which do you want for lunch so I can make it now?" she asked. Adlis just squinted. "Wait- what are they?" she questioned. Astrid made a questioning look. "Do be all smart at me. I guess I'll just have to choose for you." Adlis just looked at her direction shocked. "But I couldn't-" she stopped herself, knowing it would be useless to argue.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had been watching this play out. He looked back at me. I also had been watching this, and suddenly I knew. How could she not see what delicious fish were right in front of her! "_Her eyes!_" I tried to tell him. He just looked at me and shrugged. I watched with amazement and shock as the two completely ignored their daughter's whining, oblivious to the fact she was partially blind.

My heart went out to her. I could tell she was struggling with her parent's ignorance, and that wasn't fair.

I had to help her.

'How am I supposed to do that?' I questioned myself. Before I could think, Astrid came back into the room carrying a basket that smelled of food. "Here," she said, placing it on the table in front of Adlis and Hiccup. "This should fill both of you during your class today." she walked off to the middle of the room to tend to the fire. Adlis peeked inside the basket and smiled at the amount of food.

"Speaking of classes," Hiccup began, standing up from the table. "you ready to go and train your first dragon?" Adlis shrugged, but I could smell the fear coming from her. I wanted to comfort her; I knew some of my brothers were _not_ the nicest. Even after what the Vikings have done for us all these years.

Hiccup put on his helmet that hung on a nail by the door, and said to Adlis, "Well, come on! Your dragon's waiting for you!" And with that he walked out the door. Adlis sighed and got up from the table, picking up the basket. "Come on, Toothless. You're coming with." she said without looking at me before walking away. I sighed, and picked myself up from the ground.

I looked to see that Adlis and her father had already left, so I began to follow their rout to the exit. I stopped at the door frame when suddenly Astrid called my name. "Toothless." she called out from her place next to the fire. I turned my head to look at her, my ears perked and listening. She seemed almost...worried? That was strange. "Just...help Adlis out a bit...can you? Don't let anything happen to her, I mean." she trailed off, her eyes clouded with thought and worry. I gave her a smile, retracting my teeth so she could tell I agreed. "_Don't you worry about a thing! She'll be just as fine as when she left._" I promised. Astrid smiled back, as if understanding what I had said.

With that, I took off after my family.

* * *

"Steady...steady..."

Adlis approached the cage slowly, her hand slightly outstretched. Inside was a brightly colored, purple, female Nadder. Hiccup was standing off to the side, and her classmates behind her, all with their dragons. Adlis was squinting at the cage as the Nadder slowly walked out. She stretched her hand out farther, Trying to get its attention.

I, meanwhile, was standing off to the side opposite of Hiccup, and I was going to keep my promise to Astrid. I couldn't tell the dragon what to do, or it would beat the whole purpose of learning trust.

"Now, pick your food." Hiccup whispered to her, now that the Nadder had seen her. Adlis looked down at the basket next to her. This was a test: the basket was filled with both eels and fish, and you had to choose the right one to feed the dragon. She squinted at it for a second before pulling out...

...an eel.

Ever have some sort of phobia that was...pretty stupid and you have no idea why you're afraid of it? Yeah...a dragon's genetic gene is some sort of eel phobia. Don't know how, don't know why, but their terrible.

My brain went slack, my eyes thinned out, and all I could think was '_eeleeleel!'_ The Nadder tilted her head to the side to see what was in her hand, and gave a shrill cry of fright. "NO! NO, THAT'S AN EEL! PUT IT BACK!" Hiccup cried out, rushing forward. Adlis looked back and forth from the dragon to her father. The Nadder raised her tail, her spikes out and ready.

My senses snapped back to reality.

That dragon was going to hurt her. Even potentially kill her.

I darted forward with blazing speed, lifting my wing in front of the fright stricken girl, protecting her. "STOP!" I shouted at the Nadder. She froze in action, and glared at me. "Are you kidding me?! She tried to give me an eel! And to think- I always knew humans were never trustworthy! That girl's a disgrace to beings alike!" She squawked back.

My eyes narrowed. "She's also _half blind._" I growled, defending my rider's daughter.

The Nadder's eyes lifted in shock. Suddenly embarrassed, she retracted her tail spikes and drew her tail back. "I...didn't know." I nodded. "Neither had I until this morning." The Nadder looked past me and glared at Adlis, still shaken by the eel incident.

Hiccup came running forward and snatched the eel harshly from her hand, and tossed it back into the basket frantically. Adlis was standing there, pale with fright. I backed away as Hiccup motion for the Nadder to go back to its cage, which it did.

I nudged Adlis's shoulder, trying to see if she was ok. She just blankly patted me on my head. Well, good enough for me.

I stepped back as Hiccup came over to talk to her. I could her snippets of their conversation, including words like, "Try again," "Tomorrow," and "Lucky,". Adlis just nodded and sighed every once and a while.

Eventually Hiccup patted her head and motioned for me to follow them home. I did as told, and Adlis followed slowly behind.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

I could hear them shouting even from all the way upstairs.

I had followed Adlis up to her room, while Hiccup was attempting to tell Astrid what had happened in the Arena. Adlis just sat on the side of her bed, making no motion for me to leave. I curled up on the ground in front of her, a gave s sound of questioning. Adlis just continued to stare.

"_Come on, kid. Speak._" I said, tilting my head in confusion.

"Do I have to do everything wrong?" she finally muttered. My ear perked in shock. I had heard Hiccup mutter the same exact words when he was younger. I got up from my down position, and sat in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes clouded with sadness. "_Spill it. What's on your mind?_" I said, nudging her arm. For the first time she almost actually seemed to _understand_ what I said.

She gave one last look at me, tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear, before the words just came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Mom just keeps yelling at me, and now I'm the only one in my entire class who doesn't have a dragon. No one understands, and I don't get it! I mean, my dad alway showed us drawn pictures of eels and fish from the stone wall at the back of the academy, but I don't understand how anyone can see the difference! Who in the world can see that far? My head ache just gets worse and worse, and neither of my parents believe me!" She rambled on a little more, and I listened best I could- something I guess only I could give her.

"_Nothing's wrong with you. It' just the way you were born. Everyone has flaws._" I tried to reassure her. She looked at me again, and before I knew what was happening, she was hugging me.

"Thanks for listening." she thanked, her arms wrapped around me neck.

I smiled. She may be as hard-headed as Astrid, and as prone to disasters as Hiccup, but she had a good heart.

"_No problem, kiddo._"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I admit, that wasn't entirely humorous...**

**I guess I just basically replaced humor with drama.**

**But I did want a Toothless/Adlis bonding moment. Everyone deserves a chance to bond with our favorite dragon!**

**Have any suggestions for the next one? Leave it in a review!**

**I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day, and thank you for your time!**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
